


Cantaloupe

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can't get her out of his mind.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Cantaloupe

Ron swiped at a pile of junk sitting on his father's workbench, sending bun-g cords, elckletrick plugs, and whosiwhatsits flying everywhere. He was so tired of this, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Fred and George had teased him when he had dropped a slice of cantaloupe in his lap, as he was too distracted by the sight of her to pay attention to his food. Of course, the twins didn't know that it was her that he was so captivated by. They had seen Hermione and assumed that's what it was. They didn't notice the Slytherin girl in the purple robes in the background, stealing glances at Ron as he ate.

He shouldn't like her, he really shouldn't. Pansy was seeing Malfoy, and had been for quite some time now. It was pointless for him to dwell on his infatuation. But he could not help it. She wasn't pretty like Lavendar or Parvati. As much as Ron liked to play off like looks were important, he'd never really bothered much with them. He liked her nose, and perhaps that's why he teased her so frequently about it. Her nose was small and upturned - exactly the opposite of his own.

Ron stared at the mess he'd made, he rather hoped summer would be over soon, he doubted he'd get a chance to see Pansy again before then.


End file.
